Black Rain
by MichelleKelly
Summary: AU. Kisara is Kaiba's Psyciatrist. He sees her once a week, and after several sessions finally has a small breakthrough. Where will it go from here? Posted by request, Future BlueShipping expected. Rating to go up in Future
1. Chapter 1

He had always thought therapy was for people with mental issues, or depression yet Seto Kaiba found himself sitting in the waiting room of a psychiatrist. Casually, he reflected on the events, the burnout that led to him taking time out of his day to talk about non sense. Finally, his name was called and he was led into the dark, distinguished office. Behind the dark cherry wood desk sat Dr. Kisara, the fair haired woman that was in charge of his mental recovery. She had wide blue eyes covered with black horn rimmed glasses. Her voice was calm, soothing, and she treated Kaiba with respect.

"How was your week Seto?" she asked as she drew the drapes. The office was cast in shadows and darkness. It made him feel more comfortable, knowing she couldn't read his face.

"Fairly normal. Didn't sleep well though," he answered. Kisara wrote on her notepad thoughtfully, before she began to chew on the end of her pen.

"Are you having nightmares?" Kaiba smirked in the shadows.

"That's relative," he quipped. She wouldn't let him get away with evasive answers.

"That doesn't answer my question," she scolded firmly. Kaiba bit his lip while he prepared to answer the invasive question.

"Yes, I'm having nightmares," he admitted, painfully, shamefully. Nightmares were a sign of weakness, proof of vulnerability. He hated coming to terms with something that he couldn't control.

"And what are these nightmares about?" he questions probed deeper, cracking the walls that he had spent years building around himself. Seto looked at his hands, folded in his lap and took several deep breaths.

"The only thing they all have in common is Gozaburo," he confessed in a shaky voice that seemed to belong to someone else. Kisara rocked in her office chair, delicate hands folded in her lap.

"Gozaburo seems to be the root of most of your issues. I think it's about time we talked about him," she guided softly. Kaiba winced in the shadows.

"No," he stated simply. She sighed, knowing it would be an uphill battle to get him to talk. Leaning back, she crossed her legs and tapped her heeled shoe on the floor.

"Then why do you bother coming to therapy if you're not willing to confront the root of your problems?" she questioned thoughtfully. He was caught slightly off guard.

"Because I don't have problems, I can't confront what I don't have," he quipped back. Rewarded with another sigh from his doctor he smirked, thinking he had the upper hand.

"You have constant recurring nightmares, relationship and intimacy issues, you're Narcissistic to a fault, and you seem to be in denial of all of it. I'd call that a problem Seto," she injected professionally. The man was caught between a rock and a hard place. Everything she had just said was true, but he couldn't admit that, but denying it would only prove her point. Either way he was screwed. The was a long pregnant pause while he formulated his response.

"And who decided that these were problems and not personality traits?" he deviated. Forcing a wry smile Kisara opened the blinds blinding him with warm sunlight.

"Nightmares are not a personality trait, and neither is the inability to identify with human emotions and failure to bond with people. I'll give you the Narcissism and one night stands you admitted to as part of your personality, but the rest doesn't belong," she declared firmly, gauging his reaction. Kaiba remained stoic, refusing to show his emotions in the light. He hated her tactics, she didn't beat around the bush. The same things he hated about her, were the same things he liked about her. He loved how she used her mind, but hated how she used it to delve inside his head. With another sigh she went back to her original topic, and shuttered the blinds again casting the office in shadows.

"Now, tell me about Gozaburo," she ordered in a firm, sweet voice. Kaiba shifted uncomfortably and folded his hands in his lap. He was quiet, reflecting on the monster that adopted him. Finally, words found their way to his mouth.

"Gozaburo adopted me and Mokuba when I was ten. He didn't see me as a child, but as a machine to be fine tuned and worked constantly. I was allowed seven hours of sleep a night, and three meals at his instruction but...I never got to make friends because I was home schooled, I didn't get to go to the park or have fun because Gozaburo thought it was a waste. He was very loud, stern and violent. It was hard to know what to expect from him. For the longest time I was afraid of him, I saw him as a brute, not a man. I think he enjoyed pushing my limits and tormenting me," he rambled quietly while Kisara sat listening intently.

"Did he ever touch you or congratulate you on an accomplishment?" she prodded gently. A deep silence filled the room briefly, but she could feel the change in tension with her inquiry.

"He never hugged me, but there were a few times I received accolades instead of admonishment." Immediately the doctor noticed a red flag and delicately tried to address it.

"You said he never hugged you, did he ever touch you in other ways?" The tension thickened again and Kaiba stuttered before taking several deep breaths. Naturally, he tried to avoid the question.

"That's not important." Kisara frowned and rocked in her chair. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him as a distraction. Sometimes it took odd things to get people to talk. At first he scoffed at the offer. "Only idiots smoke, it's an expensive, disgusting, useless habit," he remarked. She pulled one out and threw the pack to the coffee table with a lighter. An ash tray already sat empty near the center. Rummaging around for another lighter in the desk Kisara lit the cigarette in an attempt to persuade him to take the distraction. Eventually curiosity caught the best of him and he lit one, coughing on the smoke that filtered through. He took a few small puffs.

"Did Gozaburo ever touch you?" she asked again. She ashed her cigarette and waved smoke away from her face. Kaiba grabbed the ashtray and set it in his lap, staring at the amber glass.

"I don't think touch is the right word," he offered quietly. Resting her hands on her bare knees she tugged at her black skirt to keep it in place.

"What word would you suggest?" The silence was almost deafening. Finally, she was making progress, albeit slowly, but he was opening up, a little bit at a time.

"Violate," he offered. The smoke drifted up in spirals and circles, keeping the man's attention slightly diverted.

"How old were you when that occurred?" she interrogated gently, taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Started," he corrected cryptically. "and I was 12." Kisara closed her eyes and crushed out her cigarette. She hated that things like this happened. It disturbed her and made her hurt deeply.

"How long did it go on for?" she asked in a whisper.

"Until the end...too long," his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him. The woman didn't want to push him any further, the session was nearing an end and she didn't want to overload him.

"I"m going to recommend a book for you-" she began, but was abruptly cut off by the young CEO.

"I won't read it," he protested. Kisara rolled her eyes and feigned a smile. She had forgotten how stubborn he really was.

"Fair enough. I should have seen that coming. Have you ever kept a journal?" she tried instead. Kaiba bit his lip and blushed. He considered it an embarrassing secret.

"Yes." His answer was curt and stammered. Kisara smiled with re-assurance, and opened the blinds slightly so they could see each other.

"How long have you kept one? Would you mind if I read them?" Her questions frustrated the man. What interest did she have in those? He thought it was stupid, and couldn't justify why he had to write down his daily thoughts and mishaps, he just had too.

"Since I was adopted...I suppose. I don't know why you'd want to," he answered, mildly trying to insult her. Instead she smiled and stood up. Kaiba couldn't help but stare at her long legs in her knee length skirt and black heels. It looked so flawless on her. Reaching over she grabbed a card and wrote down his next appointment.

"You'd be amazed at what you can learn about a person just from their handwriting," she offered, handing him the card, which he took reluctantly. Seto refused to meet her gaze and put the card in his wallet.

"What does yours say about you?" he asked, turning the tables. With a genuine smile she sat on the arm of the couch and turned to him.

"It says I'm logical, neat, precise. But, it also reflects my mood, If I'm angry I write harder, sad my letters shift, when I'm happy my letters look bouncy, when I'm focused my handwriting is thicker, more elegant and when I'm distracted it's all over the place, but this varies from person to person," she explained while Kaiba discreetly checked her out. Her skin was milky white like her hair and she was lithe and curvy, well proportioned.

"Interesting," he lied. He really didn't care, his mind was on something else already.

"So I'll see you next week," she declared, walking over to the door. Kaiba stood up and nodded in agreement before he left. He couldn't believe what he had divulged.

Obviously, he reasoned, he wouldn't be going back.

A/N Posted and finished by request! I have absolutely NO ideas where to go with this from here or what to do next. I've got some very basic ground work laid here and nothing else. Ideas are welcomed and encouraged! Please help me out with this and give me a direction to take this!

Like with the other story No Reviews No new chapter- especially because I'm stonewalled with this one.

Thanks for requesting this, I hope you enjoyed it!

I know the cigarette thing was a bit derpy but I was grasping at straws and it was the best I could do, I might edit it later.

See you at the end of the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rain 2.

Preliminary note: I know this took forever but this story was meant to be a round robin, however the other author backed out after two sentences. Her words are bolded.

**Kaiba wasnt going back to therapy. **It was beginning to chew at him, and gnaw at his brain, making the young man incredibly nervous and distracted.** He hated it and saw no point in continuing further. Already he had told one of his most telling secrets. **What Gozaburo had done to him had remained secret for so long, a burden he had to carry, a weight that pulled at his soul and crawled in the depths of his mind. Nightmares reminded him of the abuse, as did scars. There was a reason he dressed the way he did, Seto didn't want to explain the reminders to nosy people. The time of his appointment came and went as he focused on paperwork, financial budgets and payroll for his employees. A few hours after his appointment Kisara barged in with her briefcase and a stern, annoyed look on her face. Throwing the bag to the sofa she huffed at her client.

"Kaiba you can not miss court ordained therapy, they will throw you in jail, regardless of your affluence." Her words were almost venomous, and her chest heaved in frustration underneath the blue button down she wore. It was buttoned low enough to expose the top of her moderate cleavage, and in the center on a silver chain sat a diamond studded cross.

"It must have slipped my mind, I have more important things to deal with than your appointment," he snapped before returning his attention to his computer. The young woman crossed her arms over her chest, her light blue eyes glaring at the man from behind her horn rimmed glasses. With a heavy sigh she uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips while Seto remained enchanted by his computer.

"Well, since I'm here now. We'll do the session right in your office today," she remarked, her voice laced with annoyance. Pulling himself away from his work, he gazed over at her taking in her anger with a smirk. The man folded his hands beneath his chin.

"I'm busy," he replied simply. His fingers clicked against the keyboard while Kisara dropped to the sofa with a scoff. She crossed her long pale legs and folded her hands around her knee.

"Ok. We can either do the session here, or I can call the judge and you can finish your work in the penitentiary," she spat venomously. With a grumble Kaiba pulled himself away from the computer and roughly closed the blinds. The room was cast in shadows, rays of light peaked through the corners of the windows where the curtains fell short. The computer monitor emanated a soft blue light that highlighted his face. Sternly, he turned it off and sat back in his chair, reluctant and stubborn.

"You have my attention, so what do I need to do this week? Relive the past? Or perhaps you'll start me on drug therapy since Im such a difficult patient," he taunted, knowing she was scowling in the dark. He kicked his feet up on the desk, resting them where the varnish had worn away. He was not in the mood to have his head shrunk. He'd prefer not to do it at all, but one employee had pressed charges after Kaiba lost his temper and threatened to kill him before grabbing him by the collar. The court mandated 20 sessions of therapy or six months in prison, and he couldn't look after Mokuba in prison.

"Why are you such a difficult patient Seto?" she inquired instead of justifying his vapid remark. He chuckled in the shadows while Kisara pulled a notebook and pen from her bag.

"Because I don't believe in this nonsense. You can't help me, no one can help me. Only I can help myself. You can't undo my trauma, and forcing me to confess it only makes me relive it, and provides nothing beneficial. It's unnecessary and ridiculous, and I refuse to let you torment me with my past," he barked roughly, grateful she couldn't see his face.

"Believe it or not, it's beneficial in teaching me how to help you in the best way. Despite your reluctance, I can help you, but you have to let me,"she said. Her voice was smooth, and calm. She tilted her head and waited for a snarky, defensive reply from her patient.

"What makes you think that you can help me? Can you make all my problems and trauma disappear? Are you going to play Mommy to Mokuba and pack his lunch everyday?" he sneered. He tossed a stressball back and forth in his hands. She wasn't going to get into his head this time, he wasn't going to let her. Kisara flicked a lighter in the darkness illuminating her face in a flickering yellow glow.

"If you want a mother for Mokuba then why haven't you married or found one?" she quipped back, killing the lighter. Seto growled in annoyance, dropping his feet back to the floor and spinning around in the chair. Casually, he looked through the blinds at the traffic below for a distraction. There was an easy way out and he would take it.

"I have high standards," he declared. Moving away from the blinds he idly began to straighten paperwork on his desk, a bead of sweat forming at his brow. Intense tension filled the air, engulfing the young man, making him writhe from the inside out.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there? A deeper reason? One that transcends time perhaps?" she prodded. Confusion spread across Kaiba's face, his brow furrowed befuddled. Was she hinting at what he thought she was? It seemed like the reincarnation garbage followed him everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" he spat back. Sweat ran down the side of his face, his pulse quickened and his muscles tensed. Not this, not again. Kisara took a deep breath, her eyes filled with fire.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she snapped curtly. Adrenaline plowed through his veins. Again, she had backed him into a corner and this time, she was digging deeper than she ever had. He hated it, hated her tactics and her perseverance but, he didn't hate her. Kaiba didn't exactly like her either, but he tolerated her because he knew he had too, just like how he had to tolerate so many others that he didn't care to interact with. A long silence, was about to turn into a long session.

A/N: I know this chapter took forever but I was preoccupied with Broken Velvet. Now that it's finished, I'll be starting other projects but wanted to squeeze out one more chapter before I start. I'll update this periodically, but it's not a priority right now, which sucks because I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm not making any update promises because I don't know when I'll be able to come back to this. I had wanted this to be a round robin, so if you would like to write the next chapter, contact me. Aside from simultaneously working on two novels, I'll be involved in a round robin called "Ultraviolet Roses" so I'll be pretty busy for the next few months. We'll see what happens. Thank you for all the reviews and support. Read and Review and I'll see you at the end of the next chapter. XOXOX


End file.
